


The Lord's Work

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Forced Feminization, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Religious Discussion, Religious Fanaticism, i guess?, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Hiiro knows he's not a girl, so why does Tatsumi-senpai keep calling him that?
Relationships: Kazehaya Tatsumi/Amagi Hiiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Lord's Work

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's fucked up, no i don't care what you think lol
> 
> i really wanted to write forced feminization and i couldn't figure out what ship to use so we ended up here ^^ lowkey kinda in love with the idea of tatsuhii... it's cute when soft and delicious when fucked up

The navy blue skirt fitted around his waist flows loosely, soft fabric tickling shaved smooth skin. The hem brushes up against his ankles and the leather sandal straps wrapped around them.

“Oh my… you look even more lovely than I expected. It’s absolutely perfect. Don’t you agree?”

Hiiro stares at the mirror with a blank expression, watching as the upperclassman comes up behind him and settles his hands on Hiiro’s shoulders like weights. Their grip is far from tight, delicate and gentle in the way they massage at the tension in his shoulders. Tatsumi is, as usual, nothing but an angel.

When Hiiro doesn’t respond to his prompting, Tatsumi leans in so that his eyesight is level with the younger boy’s.

“Is something the matter?” Hiiro makes a contemplative noise as he shifts his weight from one foot to another, unsure how to breach the topic. His discomfort is palpable as he grips at the long skirt he had been dressed up in. It’s paired with a light, white cotton blouse, loose fabrics doing much to hide the muscle definition across his body. Yet despite the ever growing frown on the younger boy’s face, Tatsumi simply makes a noise of understanding and smiles. His head turns to press a chaste kiss against Hiiro’s temple. “Don’t be shy. You look absolutely stunning in it. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect girl in my life. God truly has blessed me every day with the most beautiful sight I could lay my eyes on.”

There it was. There was that word–– _girl_. The mere mention of it from Tatsumi’s mouth left Hiiro’s head spinning in confusion and disorientation. He wasn’t a girl. He knew that, so why did his boyfriend keep on insisting on calling him that? Calling him his girl, girlfriend, using the wrong pronouns to refer to him… It was truly baffling.

“Why do you insist on calling me that, Tatsumi-senpai?”

“Hm?” Tatsumi replies as if he had been lost in his own thoughts, only now paying attention to what Hiiro says as he’s being addressed. He twirls Hiiro’s short, wavy hair around his finger. “Whatever do you mean? You’re beautiful. I’m simply telling things as they are.”

Hiiro’s frown deepens.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what _do_ you mean, Hiiro-san?”

Hiiro’s hands fist the skirt’s light fabric, bunching and wrinkling the carefully ironed out material. The act of ignorance his boyfriend keeps putting on is getting to his nerves. He knows how smart Tatsumi is, and this isn’t the first time the topic has come up in conversation. His goodwill and willingness to believe him is running thin.

“You know I’m not a girl. Why do you keep calling me that.”

Tatsumi finally straightens himself back up. His right hand slips from its position on Hiiro’s shoulder, fingers trailing down exposed arms till his hand overlaps Hiiro’s. He’s gentle as he slips his lithe hand underneath the denser, more calloused hand he was cupping, careful in intertwining their fingers. He lifts it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss against the tanned skin.

The other hand makes itself just as busy, creeping up Hiiro’s neck to wrap itself around his jaw. It keeps him from turning his head to look at Tatsumi like he would like, forcing him to face the mirror and limiting his point of view to seeing only what he could catch in his peripherals.

“What a silly thing to say,” Tatsumi eventually replies, slowly opening his eyes to look back at the mirror. “Haven’t you been listening when you accompany me to mass? While the form the Lord gives us is intentional, not always does it match the soul held within it. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Hiiro hates when Tatsumi speaks to him like this, in clues that he’s supposed to solve as if he were a detective in one of the movies he watched the other day with Aira. Hasn’t he said enough that he’s stupid? Normally the riddles are easy enough to figure out, but sometimes Tatsumi teases him with words he just can’t understand no matter how hard he tries, like now. Or rather… Hiiro isn’t sure he _wants_ to understand.

“No, I don’t understand, Tatsumi-senpai.” Tatsumi sighs, and Hiiro can feel the guilt over disappointing his boyfriend wash over him. Annoyed as he may be, he still loves Tatsumi. He doesn’t want to upset him. It’s not his fault he’s stupid.

“It means, Hiiro-san,” They make eye contact in their reflections. “That despite what your appearances may tell you, the Lord knows better, and who am I to deny what message I’ve been given? Don’t you trust me?”

He… does. Hiiro does. He wants nothing more than to trust his boyfriend, always reliable, always there to support him. He wants to trust Tatsumi-senpai, despite every inch of his being saying that what’s happening is wrong, despite not even believing in his god.

“I… see…” is all he manages to get out. The fabric he holds in his hands falls loose as he forces his grip to relax, Tatsumi allowing his own hand to fall from Hiiro’s face to smooth out the skirt once more. “If Tatsumi-senpai says so…”

Tatsumi presses a kiss to his cheek and finally pulls back and away from Hiiro’s body. The expression on his face is serene as he links his hands behind his back, eyes crinkling with the gentle smile he directed at Hiiro.

“I’m so glad you could see things my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
